Brothers Before
by TheInnocentOne123
Summary: Roger and Dragon: Allies. Friends. Brothers.


Me: *hating myself so much*

Random Person: Is she alright?

Ann: Sort of. She just realized that she'll never finish one of the stories she wrote because she thinks it is pointless now.

Random Person: Which story?

Ann: Which one do you think?

Me: *done with hating myself* Well, I good now. Kind of. Anyway, I'm doing an oneshot of my favorite anime, One Piece.

Ann: Is it about Luffy and the gang?

Me: Sadly, no. It's actually about this head canon of mine…

Ann: Don't tell me…

Me: Yep, that one. Have fun reading it, folks!

Line Divders:

ONEPIECE-Time skips

;;;;Next scene or meanwhile

"Talk"

_'__Thinking'_

**Title: Brothers Before**

**Rating: K+-T**

**Main Character(s): Monkey D Dragon, Gol D Roger**

**Pairing(s): Roger x Rouge**

**Summary: Dragon and Roger: Allies. Friends. Brothers.**

Note: I don't own One Piece for it shall only belong to the Great Oda! Also, some scenes will go by quickly and I am not the best at grammar, so sorry for any mistakes. Also, some OCs here and there.

ONEPIECE

"God damn it! What the hell, old man?!" a young boy about the age of twelve shouted, holding onto the wound upon his head covered with black hair. His dark, black eyes glared at his marine of a father.

"That's what you get for disrespect, you brat!" the man argued. The boy just stuck his tongue, only to get another hit in the head. "Damn it, Roger! What did I tell you?!"

"It's not my fault, you neglectful bastard! Just because, you're Garp the Fist and a marine hero doesn't change anything!" Roger yelled. Garp simply picked his nose, grunting.

"Where's that brother of yours? I haven't seen since I got here," Garp asked. "The both of you are lacking in training."

"Like hell, I'd tell you where Dragon is, old man!" Roger exclaimed, pissed off by the fact his father ignored what he previously said. "And why would we want to be trained by you, you stupid old man?!" Another hit to the head caused him to face plant on the ground

"Hmph, I'll find him eventually," Garp grunted. "I'm going back to the house. I'll be here for about a week, so I expect to see you two for dinner." Garp walked away as Roger sat back up, rubbing his head wound.

"Stupid old man and his so called 'Fist of Love'," he grumbled. "I better go and tell Dragon the bad news." Standing up, he ran to the direction of the forest.

Roger ran swiftly, dodging the obvious obstacles he has seen over and over again until he reached a wall of rock that made a cliff. Below the cliff was a cave. Faintly, he saw a little bit of light from it. Roger began to climb up to the cave, remembering crevices to grab onto and which ones to be careful of. He finally grabbed the edge of the cave, struggling to get in before seeing a hand offered to him. Looking up, he saw a boy about four years younger than him, giving him a grin. "Need help there, Roger?" the boy asked. Giving his signature smile, he grabbed on and climbed in.

"Thanks Dragon," Roger smirked.

"No problem," the boy, now named Dragon, replied. Clearing his throat, he looked up. "So, how long is dad here for?"

"Sadly, a week," Roger sighed, sitting against the cave's wall. "He expects us for dinner, too." Dragon frowned a little.

"And I just hunted down food already," he mumbled. Roger chuckled before wincing from his head pain. The wince didn't go unnoticed by Dragon. "How many did he do this time?"

"Um, five, I think," Roger sweat dropped. Dragon face palmed. "What? The old man usually does this to us."

"I sadly agree," Dragon muttered, sitting next to Roger. They sat in silence for a while, watching the fire dim down into nothing, but smoke and ash.

"You know," Roger started, putting his hand behind his head, "I'm thinking about leaving this place soon and turning the world upside down! It's too boring for my liking."

"You're always bored with the world," Dragon snickered. "When are you thinking about leaving?" Roger shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Roger said. "Not anytime soon though." He put an arm around Dragon, and began to give him a noogie. "I still have to take care of my little stepbrother!"

"Gah!" Dragon squeaked out for the action. "Roger, don't!"

"Too late!"

"NO~!"

The two brothers stayed in the cave for the rest of the day, forgetting about their father.

They ended getting hit with the Fist of Love the next day.

ONEPIECE

"Well, Dragon," a seventeen-year old Roger began, "today's the day! I'm going to see the world and turn it upside down!" He threw his bag over his shoulder before turning to a thirteen-year old Dragon. "Make sure the old man doesn't find out where I am, okay?" Dragon grinned, giving the thumbs up.

"No problem, you can count on me," Dragon chuckled. "Be careful out there."

"Thank you for your concern, but you and I know that's not possible," Roger laughed. "We're D's after all!" He jumped onto the small boat that was next to the docks. "You better read the news, Dragon! I'll be the biggest news of all time!"

With that said, he pushed away from the docks, sailing away. Dragon smirked as his brother sailed off to the world that waits. He turned back to the village, walking to its local bar. He walked in, seeing a man about his midteens, wiping a beer glass.

"Daisuke-san!" Dragon exclaimed. The man looked up to see Dragon, smiling at the teen's presence.

"Hello Dragon. How are you, boy? How's Roger?" the man, Daisuke, asked.

"I'm good," Dragon said, sitting down in front of the counter. "Roger just left."

"Really? About time I say," Daisuke laughed, handing Dragon a glass of water. "Are you thinking about doing the same?"

Dragon sipped the glass of water, thinking.

"I don't know," Dragon said. "I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do."

"Well, I'm sure you'll grow up to something big. You're a D," Daisuke smiled. Dragon shrugged, taking another sip. Just then, a girl about Daisuke's age with long, green hair sat next to Dragon. Daisuke went stiff and blushed when he saw her. "A-A-Ayako!"

"Hi Dai-kun," she mumbled tiredly. "Could you give me some juice?"

"U-uh, sure!" Quickly, he served Ayako a glass of juice, which was downed almost immediately.

Putting down the glass, she wiped her mouth, and gave some belis to Daisuke. "Thanks Dai-kun. I better get back to work." With that, she stood up and exited the building.

Daisuke and Dragon just stared until Daisuke sighed lovingly.

"She's so cute," he sighed, a stupid smile slapped onto his face. Dragon rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Dragon asked, casually drinking his water. Daisuke looked at Dragon in disbelief.

"W-what?! No, I can't," Daisuke stuttered. "I-I don't think she l-likes me."

Dragon gave a knowing smirk. "You never know."

;;;;

Roger breathed as he stepped onto Log Town. Though his boat had sunk by the time he climbed onto the docks, he was glad to be back at the place he was originally born in.

"Man, it is good to come back to my roots!" Roger exclaimed. He walked into the town, seeing both new and old faces. He smiled gleefully and began to look for supplies and hopefully a boat.

After some time, and avoiding the Marines, he was about to get himself enough supplies. Now all he needed to do was get a boat. He began walking towards the docks, and noticed a blond casually sitting on a boat that had a clothes line.

"Hm? I wonder who that is?" Roger grinned, walking towards the boat.

ONEPIECE

Fifteen-year old Dragon grinned as he looked at the newspaper and the wanted poster. _'You really have outdone yourself, Roger,'_ Dragon thought as he chuckled. He placed the papers down and stood up to leave the house to go to the usual bar. He began to think about how he finally got Daisuke and Ayako together a year ago. He giggled when he remembered how he 'accidentally' pushed Daisuke, causing both of them to fall to the ground and kiss each other. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked to the village before noticing a huge boat at the docks.

"Huh?" he said, puzzled. "What's a Celestial Dragon doing here?" He suddenly had a bad feeling and walked a little faster to get to the bar to make sure everything was alright. _'Something isn't right. Why is there even a Celestial Dragon ship doing here?'_

**_BANG_**

Dragon froze at the sound, feeling his heart's temperature drop to zero. The gunshot was where the bar was.

"DAISUKE!" a loud cry was heard. Dragon recognized it and ran. As soon as he saw the crowd, his heart was beating hard and fast, and he pushed himself to the front. As soon as he did, he gasped. Daisuke was lying on the ground, grasping his bleeding side. Ayako was held back by two guards while a Celestial Dragon was sneering at Daisuke.

"Now that you are out of the way, I shall have this lovely lady as my wife," the ugly piece of shit said over Ayako's cries. He began to walk off, ordering his guards to follow and take Ayako with them. Ayako's pained screams of help weren't answered as she was taken away from her love. Dragon and other men ran to Daisuke to tend to his wounds.

"Daisuke? Daisuke, what happened?" Dragon asked his wounded friend. Daisuke cracked an eye opened and grasped Dragon's arm.

"T-the Celestial Dragon," he gasped, "was looking for a wife. H-he came to t-the village, an-and declared to have Ayako as his." Tears formed in the bartender's eyes. "I-I tried to p-protect her, but-." He couldn't finish the sentence as his tears finally streamed down. "I failed," he whispered regretfully. Daisuke was then carried inside while Dragon was left outside, letting the words sink in. _'What is wrong with this world?'_ he thought, gritting his teeth. A dark look was set upon him. This would not go unpunished.

;;;;

Roger laughed out loud, holding his wanted poster. _'I wonder if Dragon saw this yet.'_

"Are you looking at your wanted poster again, Roger?" Rayleigh asked, sitting next to his captain. Roger grinned at his first mate.

"Why, of course!" Roger admitted. "I'm also wondering if my brother saw it already."

"You know, you never told me about this brother of yours," Rayleigh said. "I, as your first mate, would like to know if he's just as crazy as you are." Roger laughed again.

"I guess you can say he's crazy," Roger said. "My brother, well, technically he's my stepbrother."

"Stepbrother?"

"Yep. I was born in Log Town. My actual dad died before I was even two. My mom met this guy when I was about eight. They hooked up, got married, and we moved to a place called Dawn Island," Roger explained, avoiding the detail of his mom marrying Garp. "That was where I met my new brother."

"Interesting," Rayleigh said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah," Roger said. "I didn't really like him at first until I noticed bruises on him. Turned out, the old man had hit him a lot, calling it 'training'. It wasn't long until I got the same thing. It was a good thing that the old man left on long business trips and such. Then my mom died when I was ten. Really hard time… Though, that event brought me and my brother closer as family. We spent time training, hunting wild animals in the forest, and living in our hideout."

"Sounds like a very brotherly relationship," Rayleigh commented. "What's his name?"

"Oh, his name's-"

**_SMACK_**

Suddenly, a newspaper fell on Roger's face as a News Coo flew away. Rayleigh stifled a laugh as Roger got the paper off his face, and glared at the bird.

"Stupid bird," he grumbled, opening up the newspaper. "I hate it when it does that." Roger looked at the front page and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What is it?" Rayleigh asked, surprised by his friend's outburst.

"Some crazy idiot attacked a Celestial Dragon house!"

"What?!"

"I'm serious! Listen; **Two days ago, Marines came to the Celestial Dragon household, finding out that it was being infiltrated by a single intruder.** Man, you have to be bat shit insane to do such a thing!" Roger laughed.

"It says that they have a picture of that person," Rayleigh said, turning the page to see the picture. Once the page was turned and the picture was seen, Roger's mouth fell open. "Roger? Are you alright?"

"Th-this guy," Roger stuttered before laughing, "what is he thinking?"

"Do you know him?" Rayleigh asked.

"Know him? He's Dragon! My little brother!"

ONEPIECE

Twenty-five year old Roger walked off the ship to stand in front of a cloaked figure.

"You know how hard it was to find you?" Roger chuckled. The figure didn't respond, just as Roger expected. "You know you've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble for the government." The figure smirked as did Roger. "How are you, Dragon?"

The figure took off his hood, revealing his dark, tanned skin, onyx eyes, and black hair. "I've been doing well." Roger laughed loudly, putting an arm around Dragon, giving him a noogie. "Gah! Roger!"

"Geez, I get news that you attack a Celestial Dragon, and when I come back to Dawn Island, you were absolutely nowhere in sight,' Roger said, letting go of Dragon. "What were you doing there anyway?" Dragon sighed.

"Remember Daisuke and Ayako?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"The Celestial Dragon took Ayako to be his wife and shot Daisuke in the process," Dragon explained.

"That bastard!" Roger gasped.

"Exactly. So I raided the place, and got Ayako back, also freeing slaves in the process."

"Man and I thought I was the crazy one," Roger whistled. Dragon just shrugged. "You know that they're married now?"

"Really?" Dragon smiled. "That's good to know. So how were your adventures of pirating? Last time I saw your poster, I believe it was about 8,000,000,000 beli."

"Yep!" Roger chuckled. "I've been having a lot of fun. I also met this really beautiful woman. Her name's Portgas D. Rouge." Dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Is my older brother smittened by love?" Dragon joked.

"You bet!" Roger gave a big grin. Then he gave a serious look. "Dragon, what have you been doing? I know you left home to make sure no one attacked there, but I think you're doing something really big…and dangerous." Dragon frowned a little.

"Roger…this world and its government have become corrupted," Dragon began. "What happened years ago is an example of such. I plan to fix it."

"Fix it?" Roger said, tilting his head in confusion. "What are you planning?" Dragon gave a small smirk.

"A revolution."

ONEPIECE

Dragon stared up at the execution platform, where his brother kneeled, grinning madly. He had recently heard from Raleigh of Roger's incurable illness, and that Roger had decided to give himself up to the government. Dragon frowned when he remembered the message that Roger gave Rayleigh to tell him.

_"__Thank you for being my brother, Dragon. I'll miss you."_

Dragon shook his head, wishing such a thing didn't have to happen. He looked up at Roger, who happened to spot him and grinned wider as if an offering to say sorry. Just then, Dragon heard someone ask Roger where his treasure was. Dragon then heard his brother's last words.

"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything in that one place!"

And that was it. Gol D. Roger, King of the Pirates, was executed. Dragon turned away, and walked away as the rain began to pour. He looked up at the sky, letting a few words slip from his mouth.

"Goodbye Roger. I'll never forget you."

ONEPIECE

Dragon stared at the little bundle he held in his hands. The baby boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Dragon gave a small, sad smile to the boy, bringing his finger up to the baby. The baby gurgled, grabbing the finger.

"Hello Luffy," Dragon quietly said. Luffy just stared at his father. Dragon huffed a little. This was hard for him, but he had to do it. He could not allow his child to be labeled as a child of a demon. It was best that Luffy stayed with Garp. He was just having his last moments with him before going to see Garp. "You won't see me for a long time, Luffy. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Luffy stared at Dragon before giggling and giving a big smile. Dragon froze. That smile. He knew that smile anywhere.

_'__Roger?'_

ONEPIECE

Dragon walked into the room, immediately greeted by his subordinates. He nodded back in return. He walked by the one of the desks when something caught his eye. He stared at the wanted poster that lay on side. He picked it up the poster, staring at it. _'Portgas D. Ace?'_ Dragon thought, suddenly remembering something from a long time ago.

_"__I've been having a lot of fun. I also met this really beautiful woman. Her name's Portgas D. Rouge."_

Dragon smirked, putting down the wanted poster. _'Roger, you sly bastard.'_ With that, he left to the balcony, to face the world below him.

ONEPIECE

Me: *stretching* Done!

Ann: Took you long enough.

Me: *shrugs* At least I got it done. Anyway, this story that had to do with some rumor about Luffy and Roger being related. I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot!


End file.
